


Hello and goodbye Daniel

by Marvelmadness95



Series: The misunderstandings of one Anthony stark [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Crush, First Kiss, Howard’s A+ Parenting, Multi, Secrets, Slightly evil characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelmadness95/pseuds/Marvelmadness95
Summary: Daniel and Tony became best friends from a weird starting point, you see Daniel had to spy on him for a bit but that lead to great things and now they are friends for life, right?





	Hello and goodbye Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Brand new fic for this series, it’s a one chapter fic and with this fic it helps to explain what happen to Tony’s friend.  
> So I hope you do enjoy this read :)

Daniel didn’t know why he was in the stark mansion with his father, he thought that maybe he will get to see tony again, he really hope that was the case but apparently not.

If someone told him you become best friends to a kid you had to spy on and pretend to be best friends then Daniel would have think you were just insane. You see Daniel is smart, hell you can classify him as a genius, and he could have gone to the best schools in the US but his family weren’t that rich, his father worked for the government that didn’t provide the best pay check and his mother was a stay at home mom and had three other kids to feed so money was tight to say the least. So when a woman who apparently is some kind of boss of his dads, came by their house and offer chance to go to one of the best schools that had ever existed. So it wasn’t a surprise that his father agreed as he always believed that his son had potential to be the greatest mind to ever walk the plant ( ok he’s a bit over dramatic but he means well). 

But, to fully arrange this agreement Daniel had to do a little favour. The woman wanted Daniel to keep an eye out on Anthony stark and his teacher Mr Matthew and report back to the woman if he find anything incriminating. After a couple of weeks of finding anything, Daniel almost started to give up, but then in the hallway of the school he saw tony going into Mr Matthew’s office. So Daniel went up to the door and tried to listen in. It was hard to hear on what they where saying it was just muffled noise, but then he heard a click it sounded like a camera what on Earth could they be doing in there, with a deep breath Daniel took a risk and open the door. A flash appeared Daniel had to look away but once the flash stop Daniel looked and saw the stark kid sitting on the teachers lap and the teacher his mouth was on Tony’s neck what was going on here. He gasps out of shock and the two of them turned to look at him, Daniel Gori nervous and he had to leave now, “ I just leave” Daniel quickly said and shut the door. As Daniel walked away from the scene and he thought to himself that this is what that woman needed from him, he best go tell her what he discovered, so he did and Mr Matthew left the school without a trace.

After the Mr Matthew incident, Daniel never thought that he would later become best friends with Tony. At first it was just to keep him company but then later Daniel had actual feeling of friendship for the stark kid. They had so many things in common like they both love Captain America, they love to build and explore new wonders of science and engineering and they both silly sense of humour which is a bonus. As time went on Daniel develop a different sort of feeling towards tony, his mom said once if you get a butterfly feeling towards a person and all you think about is that said person than you have a crush on them. So does that mean Daniel had a crush on tony but he’s only 9 and he was going to be 13 in the next few months that couldn’t be right, right?.

When tony invited him to stay for the weekend at his mansion he was very excited, he couldn’t wait to spend more time with tony. When he ask his dad if can go, his dad said yes but if only he can do him a favour.

“So son since your going to the stark mansion this weekend I want you to something for me” 

Daniel was curious of what his dad wanted him to do. “Sure dad what is it?” His dad smiled at his sons words “ excellent, now what I want you to do is when your alone and no one is around I want you to go into Mr Starks office and find a file for me”. Again Daniel was curious “ what file?” He ask.

“ It’s called Project rebirth, I heard from a friend of mine that Mr Stark has it and me and some other people want it”. Daniel was confused why did he need to steal it “ but dad isn’t that stealing, why do you need it ?” Daniel dad huff in annoyance “ it not stealing son, you see Mr stark took it from very important people and we have tried asking nicely for it back but he wouldn’t listen so now we are going to take it back and for why do we need it I’ll tell you once you get it do you understand” Daniel was a little nervous at his dads words but he trust his father and he would almost anything to make him proud “ ok dad I’ll do it” he simply said and his dad smiled pat him on the back and walked out, god he was just hoping for a nice, fun weekend.

It turns out it was the best weekend of his life, him and Tony had so much fun together, they went to the park to play football and have fun with the other kids, watch loads and loads of cool movies, eat anything they wanted and the best part yet he got to spend it with Tony.

However, there was the part of were he had to do that little favour for his dad. You see he he did try to look for this file that his dad wanted but there was a slight problem. He couldn’t get into the office that Tony’s dad worked, it was locked and when he tried to pick at the lock in the middle of the night he kept hearing footsteps near the halls like someone was watching him, so in the end he just gave up and decided to spend his day with Tony and have fun with him, Daniel was sure wouldn’t be too upset with him right?. 

God why did he do, why. He kissed tony, he kissed his best friend who is very much younger than him. But he didn’t regret it one bit he wanted to do it again and tony look so sweet and adorable when they kissed and Daniel knew that tony wanted to do it again so hopefully when they go back to boarding school they will. 

Unfortunately he wouldn’t get the chance, as of right now he is here with his dad and Tony’s dad. 

Howard Stark look at the father and son duo, and he saw in his mind was a pitiful site both of them looked nervous and with good reason. You see Jarvis had informed him that the boy was trying to get into his office and when his son told about there little kiss that they shared he had to look into these people. He was aware that maybe the kiss between the boys shouldn’t be as bad as he reacted, but in his line of work he couldn’t allow his son to be shunned by other older business men and women alike who wouldn’t accept his son for being gay, they ridicule him, humiliate him and Howard only way to make sure that doesn’t happen is to prevent his son from getting into the wrong crowd and if that makes him a bad father then so be it.

But enough of that, the boy isn’t his concern at this moment, it’s his father that troubles him the most. He did a background check on him, with of course the help with one new director fury it was easy to discover that this man was, you could say dodgy at best with money and his work ethic and not to mention that he was also a Nazi sympathiser. So for Howard it was easily decided that this man had to disappear and go to a special raft, and the boy can go to another school far away from his son, so really it was very easy for him to get rid of this family with no repercussions. 

What’s going on, why was his father been dragged away by these other men outside the mansion to this strange car why are they taking him away and what did Mr Stark mean that I’m moving away, and where to. Why is everything falling apart in front of him was it because he kissed tony, did tony say something, just why why why WHY!.

A couple of days later Daniel with his mother and siblings were ready to go and leave there house for good, Daniel felt so numb he hasn’t seen or spoken with his father ever since they went to that mansion, everything was has gotten wrong and was it his fault no it can’t be. Was it Tony’s fault no that’s not right, right?. “ come on darling time to go” his mother kindly said, they went inside the car went there way to there new destination. They were driving in silence for a while until Daniel said “ were are we going mom” his mother smirk he never seen that expression before “ oh Danny, why were going home, it was were I and your father grow up and whilst we are there I’m going to show you who your family are really like so don’t worry dear everything is going to be alright” his mother replied. With a sigh Daniel just looked out the window and hope that his mother was right, and whilst he was drifting off to sleep his last thought was tony.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> There you go hope you all like it. 
> 
> So with the next few fics that I’ve been working on there would be a couple of short fics that deal with kid tony from before and during MIT and there would be two main fics that would focus on a traumatic event (which isn’t Afghanistan or his parents death ) in Tony’s life and the one big one during the avengers which should be exciting. So look out for those and I’ll will see you next time  
> Bye :)


End file.
